Bloody marry me then !
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: What do Ron and Hermione do best ? I bet you know, but this time it ends with something unexpected


Hmmm don't know whether I'm any good at R/h arguments but we shall see. This is an AU as Hermione doesn't go back to Hogwarts. Hope you like! **Btw guys sorry to be a bother, but im looking for a lost story , could you check my profile for description, I never finished reading it and thought it was great anyway …. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunatley

Bloody marry me then!

The front door slammed as Hermione arrived at the Burrow. Her day had consisted of flat hunting again whilst Ron worked overtime at the shop. No luck, however as one was next door to two idiots blasting their music, the next a weird man who insisted she stayed for coffee, and the last right next to a train station. Just my luck, Hermione thought.

She entered into the kitchen and found stacks of dishes still piled upon the countertop, in the exact place they had been this morning. Fury boiled through her. _After the day I've had, he couldn't even wave his wand?_

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I told you to do these dishes six hours ago, what the-"

Hermione stopped dead as she found her Ron asleep in the arm chair by the fire. Love spread to every inch of her body until she realized the matter at hand. She was the one who had insisted that she go and look at the flats. The Burrow was getting way too crowded and she and Ron needed their own space. She walked over and prodded him with the end of her wand. Sparks sizzled a hole in his Weasley jumper, and he jumped and awoke.

"Bloody hell Hermione you've singed my jumper-", he rubbed the spot where she had poked his chest.

"I don't care", however she obviously did as she muttered "Reparo" and the jumper restitched itself. "You however will be singed in a moment Ronald, I left six hours ago and the dishes are in the same spot they were in this morning, would it kill you to do your bit".

"I'm knackered alright, unless you have forgotten someone kept me up all night" his voice rose.

"I-"Hermione silenced and her cheeks burned. "Ron be quiet your mother might hear". Indeed she looked towards the hall. "And that's not the point, all you have to do is wave your wand, and the dishes would do themselves, don't tell me you can't even manage that".

"Oh for God's sake, stop badgering me, I'm doing it now".

"No , Ronald, I will not stop badgering you, I was planning to go out tonight, but now its going to be spend in, cleaning with you, because by the look's of it, you haven't done any of the things I asked you to do either. Your mother is letting us stay here rent free Ron, and it's only fair that we do our bit-"

"Rent free, Hermione I bloody live here, she wouldn't want it any other way if she had her say."

"That's not relevant Ron, if you think this is what it's going to be like when we move in together then you have another thing coming, Harry is perfectly capable so why –"

"Oh here we go" Ron said begrudgingly.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean".

"You know full well what it means, you were the one who said I wasn't the sidekick, and you were the one who said I should stop comparing me to Harry, and you've just gone and done it yourself".

Silence erupted around the living room. The last flickers of the fire died and they stared each other in the eye. Hermione attempted to breathe calmly as her heart beat erratically. They failed to hear a squeak as the back door opened and the Weasley clan and Harry came in, just returning from the lake with a picnic basket. Mrs. Weasley, for once, looked happy and elated as her children surrounded her. However as soon as they made their way to the front of the kitchen, and got the view of Ron and Hermione standing a few feet apart, looking furious, did they sense the tension. Nobody knew what to do, so just stood silently and waited for someone to speak. Ron and Hermione however were oblivious to their presence.

"Look" Hermione shouted, louder than she intended. Ron looked momentarily shocked but composed himself quickly. "I don't know what your problem is today, but you better get your head out of your arse Ronald Weasley, because if you think I'm going to be picking up after you all of your life, you can think again, I've just about had enough!". Her voice echoed around the sitting room.

"Enough!" Ron shouted, if possible louder "Well you know where the bloody door is then don't you". Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked at his last statement, but Hermione fought back just as hard.

"I'm sorry if this relationship isn't good enough for you Ron, but I'm not going to save your feelings just because you were- are- my best friend, I'm going to tell you straight". Her nostrils flared, and she took a step back, composing herself. "If you aren't willing to pull your weight, and not just with the bloody dishes" she snapped as Ron opened his mouth to retort "With us," she motioned between themselves, "Then we have to ask ourselves if were going anywhere. I was the one who went flat hunting today, I was the one who said I love you first, and I was the one who made the first move, indeed the Room of Requirement was one of my weaker moments" she scorned "I'm sick of being the one who is always tidying up after you or pushing you to commit with us Ron, what will it take-"

"Bloody marry me then!" Ron bellowed, and turned pink as soon as the words left his lips. Hermione jumped and her mouth opened wide at his sudden outburst. They heard an collection of gasps from behind them as they noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Penelope, Bill and a pregnant Fleur standing in the door way. They both instantly turned a deep shade of red and yet again nobody knew what to say. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"What?" she whispered her cheeks still ablaze.

Ron seemed to struggle with himself as much as his mother was struggling not to cry. He glanced towards the door way and caught George's eye, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Harry was also looking rather pleased, and Ron fought not to throw them a rude hand gesture. He knew they would never let his live this down.

"I-"He looked towards his mother, who had never looked so proud, or so happy in her life. She nodded at him and he knew this was the right moment.

"I said marry me", Ron announced steadily.

Hermione stood stunned, her angry expression fading, replaced by a shocked one. She was speechless, and her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Hermione if you say no, you know Fred and Harry aren't going to let me live this down", Ron grinned sheepishly, but deep inside he was scared, and it showed across his face.

She noticed Ron's worried look, and wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but things nagged in her mind and she spoke up "Ron, I don't want to go into this because we got into a fight, I don't want it to be the thing to fix our problems".

A fresh wave of quiet hit the sitting room. Ron looked slightly down- trodden but determined.

"Hermione, listen, it's me, I'm the bloody problem. Your right, your always right, how have I not learnt that by now? I should have done the dishes, I should have cleaned up."He stopped and stepped forward". I should have asked you to the Yule ball properly. I should never have snogged Lavender-"he shuddered and he heard a chuckle from Harry "I should have gone to Slughorn's party with you, I should have kissed you first, I should have told you I loved you first, I should have done all of those things Hermione but then things wouldn't be the way they are now, and you have to admit if you wouldn't have kissed me first, I would never have done it, I mean I'm Ron bloody Weasley. I'm scared of spiders, I've got the courage of the cowardly lion and there was no way I was ever going to do it, I mean your Hermione Granger for god's sake, I sometimes have to think if I came across an alternate reality by accident because there's no way on earth I got that lucky". He heard an aww come from the door way, but didn't turn to see who it was. He held eye contact with Hermione. "Look, I know I can be a prat sometimes, okay all the time, but there is no way you are walking out of that door, I'd rather eat Ginny's cooking than never see you again", he grinned trying to defuse the tension. They heard a "Hey!"Coming from the doorway and his mother shushing.

Hermione knew her answer already, but decided to milk it for what it was worth. "I dare ask that you even have me a ring" she pretended to huff and turned to the fire, trying to hide the huge grin that was plastered on her face.

"I-"Ron looked around at the family desperately and Ron's mum flicked her wand. A gold ring with a pearl stone set in the centre appeared in front of him, Ron's grandmother's ring. He grabbed it out of the air and held it out to her. "Actually yes I do". He mouthed thanks to his mother, and then looked at her seriously, determined for once to be the one initiating something in their relationship. Hermione turned back round and there was Ron, on one knee on his mum's old rug by the fire. A small whimper came from the door way where Mrs. Weasley was no longer to control herself. Fleur too, had a silent tear. Ginny merely looked amused and entertained.

Silence again suffocated the sitting room, as Hermione took in what was in front of her. Finally, she could stand it no more and allowed the grin she was suppressing to spread across her face. Ron took this as a good signal and held out the ring to her hopefully.

"Yes of course I will, you great prat". Applause and cries of joy erupted through the silence as the Weasley family gained another. Ron slid the ring onto Hermione's finger, nearly blundering and putting it on the wrong one, but getting there in the end, and picked Hermione up, spinning her around and sharing a passionate kiss. He let her down, and they joined the rest of the Weasley's into the kitchen for a celebratory meal.

"That's just like Ron and Hermione, don't you think?" George announced "Declaration of love and proposing in the middle of an argument, ah, well, what ever floats your boat". They laughed and ate, and Hermione rubbed Ron's hand under the table. Ron was no longer the cowardly lion he used to be.


End file.
